Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind ist ein Song aus der Folge Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten. Der Song wird von den New Directions gesungen, nachdem sie herausfanden dass die Nationals in New York stattfinden. So beschlossen sie diesen Song zu singen. Ihr ehemaliges Mitglied, Matt Rutherford, musste in eine andere Stadt umziehen und nun fehlt ihnen ein Mitglied, durch diesen Song versuchen sie neue Mitglieder anzulocken, jedoch erwecken sie nur die Aufmerksamkeit von Sam Evans und Sunshine Corazon. Das Original stammt von Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys, aus seinem Album "The Blueprint 3''." Charts Lyrics '''Artie:' Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro, But I’ll be hood forever, I’m the new Sinatra, And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere, Yeah they love me everywhere, Finn: I used to cop in Harlem, All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, Brought me back to that McDonald's, Took it to my stash box, Five Sixty State street, Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries, Puck: Cruising down 8th street, Off white Lexus, Driving so slow but BK is from Texas, Me I’m up at BedStuy, Home of that boy Biggie, Now I live on Billboard, And I brought my boys with me, Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives, J-gga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee, Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from… Santana, Rachel und New Directions: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Finn: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can, You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip tho, But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though, Welcome to the Melting Pot, corners where we selling rocks, Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop, Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back, For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act, Puck: 8 million stories out there in it naked, The city is a pity half o' y’all won’t make it, Me, I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made", If Jesus payin' LeBron, I’m payin' Dwayne Wade, 3 dice Cee-Lo, 3 card Marley, Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, Long live the World trade, long live the kingdom, I’m from the empire state that's… Santana, Rachel und New Directions: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Artie: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the side lines is Lined with casualties, who sipping life casually, Then gradually become worse, don’t bite the apple Eve, Caught up in the in crowd, now your in-style, End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, The city of sin is a pity on a whim, Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them, Finn: Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out, Everybody ride her, just like a bus route, Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends, Came here for school, graduated to the high life, Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight, Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion, The city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien Santana, Rachel und New Directions: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Mercedes: One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty, No place in the World that could compare, Put your lighters in the air, Everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah, Santana, Tina, Rachel und New Directions: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York. Video thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Puck Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Tina